1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus (e.g., digital camera) for reproducing (e.g., displaying) image data representing a desired image among a plurality of images, to an image reproducing method therefor, and to a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent popularization of digital cameras, a dramatic increase in capacity of recording media for storing captured images has progressed. This has enabled storage of large-volume image data in storage media mounted in digital cameras and personal computers (PCs).
Image data stored in storage media can be reproduced by various image reproducing apparatuses provided in digital cameras and PCs in order to view, edit, and organize images. However, due to increase in recording capacity, large-volume image data can be stored in storage media. Accordingly, a search screen, on which target image data can efficiently and quickly be accessed, is needed.
Such a conventional technique is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-67722 as a method for classifying image data, which is stored in a folder, into several groups and storing the image data, which is classified into each of the groups, in an associated subfolder.
However, according to the conventional technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-67722, image data classified into one group is stored in one subfolder. Accordingly, images of the same group cannot be classified according to, for example, a photographing date and to a file format. That is, images of the same group cannot be classified according to a plurality of classification criteria. Consequently, image data cannot be flexibly searched.
Additionally, according to the conventional technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-67722, when image data is searched, information on image data stored in each subfolder is not displayed. Thus, it is difficult to know at a glance what image data is stored in each subfolder. Consequently, users may be required to perform time consuming operations to access target image data.